


[Podfic] an excerpt from Blood Relatives

by starfishstar



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, excerpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/pseuds/starfishstar
Summary: Left at home while Holmes is away applying his skills to the war effort, Russell receives an unexpected visitor.A teaser excerpt from “Blood Relatives” by language_escapes.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Summer 2020





	[Podfic] an excerpt from Blood Relatives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [language_escapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/language_escapes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood Relatives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040932) by [language_escapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/language_escapes/pseuds/language_escapes). 



> Intro and outro music from “We’re A Mystery” by Lindsay Phillips, from the album _Taedium Vitae_. 
> 
> Author’s tags for the original story: Crossover, World War II, POV Female Character, Post-Canon. The complete story is tagged “Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings”; however, no warnings apply to this excerpt.
> 
> Apologies for the American accent; I decided to believe I could, just barely, get away with it, since Russell is technically American.
> 
> Thank you to Sanguinity for beta!

**Text:** an excerpt from [Blood Relatives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040932)

 **Author:** [language escapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/language_escapes)

 **Reader:** [starfishstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar)

 **Length:** 10 minutes

**[LISTEN HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1V2icMBdLaikUMdTiHyr6NGy1ZVXifhZ2/view)**

**[alternate link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/123DWd_cFBDdrxQxFfJYQnQKEjf2ZiL00/view)**


End file.
